criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Not-So-Blissful End
A Not-So-Blissful End is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth case set in the Bliss Beach district of Aetherbourne. It was released on July 7, 2018 Plot As Claire and 'The Bliss Breaker' are still at large, we continue the manhunt for both of them. Soon, we hear reports of a dead body on the beach shore. We try to wake them up and it only reveals that Claire Faivre has been killed. Moreover, Charlotte confirms that her cause of death was a Morningstar Serum. Thus, we are tracking down a prolific serial killer. We first talk to Brooke, the victim's sister, whose gift was seen near the body. She states that that gift was given to her many months ago. We also have a chat with Beverly Templeton, a lawyer whom the victim was contacting recently. She claims that the victim needed to be saved from incarceration because she believes that she had truly ended the serial killer. Lastly, we talk to Officer Winters, whose badge was inside the victim's room. He says that he had been investigating the room and had probably dropped his badge there. After all this commotion, Samuel collapses after having contact with a vial that contained a Morningstar Serum. His condition is not very critical, but he shall be absent from his duties until his condition improves. In the next chapter, we go talk to Roxanne Faivre, the victim's mother, who claims that the victim may have been a killer, but she was not an aggressive nor hostile. All she wanted to do was to bring Justice back to Bliss Beach and finally catch the serial killer. Unfortunately, she has not seen her daughter in a while and misses her greatly. We also talk to Desiree, our Forensic Assistant and the victim's sister, who states that Claire only wanted to help us. She may have been a gruesome killer, but she had only accused wrongly. Then, we interrogate Beverly who, after listening to a tape recorder, threatened to turn the victim in. She was pissed of how the victim was demanding too much and irritating her. After looking through the victim's bedroom, we see a crumpled picture of Officer Winters sitting naked with another naked woman. We also learn that he decided to stop the manhunt after being blackmailed by the photo. He then crumpled the photo and possibly other crucial evidence. He is arrested for obstruction of justice and is relieved of his position. After arresting Officer Winters, we again investigate the cafe that the victim frequently went to. We first find the victim's phone that contained angry messages from her sister. Brooke states that giving money to her sister incognito would strike attention and would have her arrested. A torn photograph of Desiree and Claire can also be seen. Desiree explains that she tore that up personally because she believed that her sister forgot her family. Furthermore, she believes that the victim found justice more important than everything else. Lastly, we go see Claire's scarf and find Roxanne's skin cells. We then ask her why she lied to us about not seeing the victim for a while. She claims to have only wanted to protect her daughter and didn't want her to go and rot in prison. We've come so close to incriminating the killer so we decided to investigate the shore once more. We find broken plastic pieces that form a syringe and scissors that had fibers. Both of them were useful in apprehending Brooke Faivre for the murder. When we first get in their house, Brooke cannot be found. We find a note claiming she's on her way to Canada. But before she boards her boat, we arrest and interrogate her. Soon after denying the accusations multiple times, she finally admits to killing her sister. She states that she only wanted to protect her mother... for Roxanne is the infamous Bliss Breaker. The murder of 3 young men were all staged by Roxanne herself but Claire's death was Brooke's own. During the time when Claire was missing, The Bliss Breaker was still at large. She had thought that she would not be found, but fate had other plans. Due to her regretful but forced sororicide, Brooke was sentenced to only 15 years in prison. Next, we file an arrest to Roxanne, for the murder of 3 young men. She denies all accusations and claims to have been framed by her own daughter! All evidences, after intense analysis, point to her being the serial killer. For her lack of remorse and regret, she was sentenced to 45 years in prison. After the trial, we try to console Desiree after losing her mother and her 2 sisters. We then look at the cafe again just to find a photo that had been lost there. There, we find a photo of the Faivre Family. We give it back to her so that she could always remember her family. Just then, the chief comes to us saying that the Morningstar Origin Dilemma hasn't been solved yet.We go investigate the house again only to find a letter from "NightBeard". According to Albert, who was once part of their crew, NightBeard is a notorious pirate that never ceases to get in trouble for illegal businesses. However, nobody could just immediately meet him. He claims that we need to be recognized as authority so that he would listen. When we finally receive out badge, we proceed to Theresa Harbor, to find this particular pirate. Summary Victim * Claire Faivre (Found poisoned on the beach shore) Murder Weapon * Morningstar Syringe Killer * Brooke Faivre Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a Ford Taurus *This suspect drinks Frappes *This suspect has read Tolstoy Books Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears Pinstripes Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a Ford Taurus *This suspect drinks Frappes *This suspect reads Tolstoy Books Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears pinstripes Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a Ford Taurus *This suspect reads Tolstoy Books Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not wear pinstripes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks Frappes *This suspect reads Tolstoy Books Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears pinstripes Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a Ford Taurus *This suspect drinks Frappes *This suspect has read Tolstoy Books Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not wear pinstripes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drives a Ford Taurus *The killer drinks Frappes *The killer has read Tolstoy Books *The killer is a Faivre *The killer wears pinstripes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach Shore (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag, Small Box) *Examine Faded Box Inscription (New Suspect: Brooke Faivre) *Inform Brooke about her sister's death *Look Through Handbag (Result: Keys; New Crime Scene: Victim's Room) *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Victim's Tablet, Faded Badge, Plastic Pieces) *Unlock Tablet (New Suspect: Beverly Templeton) *Ask Beverly why the victim was looking for a lawyer *Examine Faded Badge (New Suspect: Officer Winters) *Talk to Officer Winters. *Repair Plastic Pieces (Result: Vial) *Analyze Vial (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer drives a Ford Taurus) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer drinks Frappes) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Seaside Cafe (Clues: Photograph, Broken Recorder) *Repair Broken Recorder (Result: Recorder) *Analyze Recorder (06:00:00; Result: Beverly's Threat) *Talk to Beverly about her threat (Attributes: Beverly drives a Ford Taurus and drinks Frappes) *Identify unknown woman (New Suspect: Roxanne Faivre) *Talk to Roxanne about her daughter (Attributes: Roxanne drinks Frappes; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Trash Bin, Faded Paper, Locked Box) *Look Through Trash Bin (Result: Intimate Photo) *Ask Officer Winters why he decided to fall for blackmail (Attributes: Officer Winters drives a Ford Taurus) *Unlock Locked Box (Result: Desiree's Letters) *Talk to Desiree (Attributes: Desiree drinks Frappes) *Examine Paper (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00; The Killer has read Tolstoy Books) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Cafe Seats (Clues: Victim's Cellphone, Torn Photograph, Victim's Scarf) * Unlock Victim's Cellphone (Result: Messages to Brooke) * Ask Brooke why she would never send money to Claire incognito (Attributes: Brooke drinks Frappes and drives a Ford Taurus; Desiree drives a Ford Taurus) * Repair Torn Photograph (Result: Desiree's Warning) * Interrogate Desiree (Attributes: Desiree, Officer Winters, and Beverly have read Tolstoy Books) * Examine Scarf (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Sweat (Result: Roxanne's Sweat) * Ask Roxanne why she lied to us (Attributes: Roxanne and Brooke have read Tolstoy Books) * Investigate Shore Side (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Scissors) * Repair Plastic Pieces (Result: Syringe) * Analyze Syringe (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is a Faivre) * Collect Fibers from Scissors (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; The Killer wears Pinstripes) * Take Care of the Killer Now! The Tides Have Turned (6/6) *See how Desiree is holding up. *Investigate Seaside Cafe (Clues: Trash Bin) *Look through Trash Bin (Result: Family Photograph) *Give the photo back to Desiree (Reward: 20000) *Report to Constantine's Office *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Locked Box) *Unlock Locked Drawer (Result: Morningstar Orders) *Interrogate Roxanne Faivre (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Albert Norton *Investigate Beach Shore (Clues: Half-buried journal) *Examine Journal (Result: Albert's Journal) *Return the Journal to Albert (Reward: AeLEA Badge) *Move on to the next case in Theresa Harbor (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases where a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. * This is one of the cases where the victim and the killer are related. * This is one of the cases where 2 people are put to trial. Navigation Category:Bliss Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases